This invention relates generally to turbochargers, systems and methods, and particularly to ball bearings used within turbochargers. The standard turbocharger arrangement consists basically of an exhaust gas driven turbine wheel on a common shaft with a compressor wheel. The manner in which the shaft is supported is critically important. A properly constructed bearing supports the shaft in such a manner as to minimize rotational friction. Other characteristics of the bearing scheme include isolation of the gases in contact with the turbine and compressor wheels, minimization of heat transfer from the hot turbine gases and provision of adequate lubrication to combat wear.